


You and Me, Him and We

by bar2d2s



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Poe, loving Rey is as easy to him as loving Finn, honestly. She’d brought Finn back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me, Him and We

For Poe, loving Rey is as easy to him as loving Finn, honestly. She’d brought Finn back to him. A little worse for wear, but he owes her a lot. 

In the days between Starkiller Base being destroyed and Rey leaving to look for Luke, they talk. Mostly about Finn, a little about Han. He'd never really gotten to know General Organa's wayward husband, but he knew how much she’d loved him, and how much she was hurting. 

Eventually they find common ground off the ground, in the stars. Poe recounts how he and Finn had escaped the First Order in a TIE fighter, and he can feel her envy. Rey tells him about how the Millennium Falcon had spirited them away from Jakku, and he knows that their green shades match.

"I won't be here when he wakes up." Rey says one day, the words sounding like they'd been dragged from her. "I have to go find Luke Skywalker. I have to complete the mission." His words, not so long ago.

"I'll find a way to tell you, when he does." Poe promises. "Keep a channel open, I'll find it." And oh, she loves him, loves Finn so much, it nearly breaks his heart. Finn flew into a sun-eater for Rey, if it came down to it, he would choose her.

"Teach him to fly. If I'm not back by the time he's sky-worthy, do it for me." Poe's mouth quirks upwards.

"That your way of saying you don't want him to ever need a pilot again?" Rey laughs, butting her shoulder against his.

"He'll never need for one, but he'll always have two."

And that's her way of telling him, eyes scrunched up, as if she's smiling into the sun, that she knows. That she's known all along, from the way Poe talked about Finn, the way they held vigil together, how much he loves Finn. He'd trade places with him in an instant, be the unconscious body in that bed, let him go off on his next great adventure with Rey, as he knows she would do the same.

"Take care of him for me," she doesn't say. Doesn't need to.

When Finn wakes up, they'll go find her, together, with BB-8 rolling right along behind them.


End file.
